


All I Want Is Power Rangers In Four Part Harmony

by Kivea



Series: The Daily Life of South Park Kids [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Arguments, Comedy, Conflict, Craig and Bebe, Goddamn it Kevin, Humor, School choir drama, kids being kids, swears, the rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Mrs Stevens had enough. She was sat at the piano rubbing the migraine away from her temples and trying to block out one of the most pretentious arguments she’d ever heard before in the music room. And that was saying something, because this was the music room, and there were a lot of pretentious arguments that happened in here.Perhaps it wasn’t the most, but in that moment? It felt like it.The South Park kid's choir have a very heated discussion about how to pronounce 'the' while singing. Mrs Stevens wishes she never decided to work with children.





	All I Want Is Power Rangers In Four Part Harmony

Mrs Stevens had enough. She was sat at the piano rubbing the migraine away from her temples and trying to block out one of the most pretentious arguments she’d ever heard before in the music room. And that was saying something, because this was the  _music room_ , and there were a  _lot_ of pretentious arguments that happened in here. 

Perhaps it wasn’t the most, but in that moment? It fucking felt like it. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation. Like it’s a thing you actually have to  _think_ about?” 

“There’s no need to be such a dick about it, Craig.” 

She looked up to see the leading pair of the ‘discussion’. On one side stood Craig Tucker, an oddity in the choir in that she always got the impression that he didn’t really want to be there, but when she approached him about it once he explained that his parents said he had to join a Thursday club, and this was the easiest option. 

On the other side stood Bebe Stevens. A much more understandable addition to the choir considering a few of her friends were in there also, and she had a reasonably pleasant voice. You know, for a kid. Mrs Stevens imagined the both of them would be there until they reached high school and realised there were other things they could be doing with their time. Like drugs. 

“I’m not being a dick, I’m being honest.” 

“You’re being a dick,” a second voice from Bebe’s side spoke up. Red folded her arms across her chest and glared at the boy standing opposite her. “I’m being  _honest_.” 

“You can’t attack Craig, we won’t get anything resolved if we just fall to petty arguments,” Lola spoke up, standing behind the boy in question. “There are more people who agree with our pronunciation.” 

“Ugh! You’re such a two-faced bitch, Lola!” 

Mrs Stevens sighed and finally spoke up to say: “Bebe, language.” 

“I’m sorry Mrs Stevens!” she echoed back with a sweet tone before turning her attention back to her friend. Ex-friend? They’d probably make up by the end of the day. “Just because there are more people on your side doesn’t make you right!” 

“Yeah!” 

Craig rolled his eyes at that. “It’s a subjuctive argument-!” 

“Subject, Craig. It’s subjective.” 

“- and  _subjectively_ , more people think it’s ‘thee’.” 

She wished she’d never taught him that word. She had a feeling he’d be using it regularly. Probably against her. 

Definitely against her. 

Bebe let out a cry of frustration and Red turned her attention to the two students who had yet to make up their minds, sat innocently off to the side as the room was divided in two. “Kevin, Butters, what do you think?” 

Butters let out a small squeak. “Wha-you-you wanna know what we think?” 

“Yes!” she persisted, her gaze falling on Kevin. “Is it pronounced ‘thee’ or ‘thah’ before the word universe?” 

Kevin shrugged as if it held no real weight. “I think we should just pick a different song if we can’t agree. Like the Power Ranger’s theme.” 

“Ugh, you are  _no help_!” 

Craig rolled his eyes. “Goddamn it, Kevin. Every time.” 

“We’re not doing Power Rangers!” Bebe announced before her gaze settled on Butters. “What about you?” 

Butters twiddled his fingers as a pink dusting settled on his face at all the attention. “Well, gosh, I-uh-I’m not sure, Bebe. I think that maybe-maybe it’s-!” 

Mrs Stevens watched as he cut off his sentence as his gaze settled on the blue-clad boy leading the left side of the room. After a moment of holding the glare Butters looked down with a submissive expression. 

“I’m with Craig on this one. I think it’s ‘thee’.” 

“Craig!” Bebe shouted. “You can’t just bully Butters into agreeing!” 

“What? I didn’t  _do_ anything!” 

“He’s scared of you! That’s the only reason he said he’s on your side!” 

“I think you’re pointing fingers. Butters isn’t scared of me, right, Butters?” 

“R-right.” 

“He’s scared cause if he doesn’t agree with you you’ll hang him from the tether-ball pole again.” 

Butters looked up at that. “Oh hamburgers-not again.” 

Mrs Stevens levelled a disapproving look at the Tucker boy. “Craig, did you hang Butters to the tether-ball pole?” 

“It was a game we were playing, Mrs Stevens. He was allowed to hang me from it too.” 

“Yeah, he just wasn’t strong enough to take you on!” 

“Well I guess he needs to get stronger, huh?” 

She turned to the heavens, silently praying for the strength to get her through this one session, before turning to the groups in front of her. “Alright, if we can’t decide on a pronunciation, then we’re going to have to pick a different song, like Kevin suggested.” 

There was a loud groan that echoed through the whole choir in front of her. It was the first thing that Bebe and Craig had agreed on that day judging from the matching looks of disgust they shot her, but she wasn’t willing to listen to this go on any longer. 

Kevin put his hand up. 

“No, Kevin, we’re not doing Power Rangers. I’m sorry.” 

“We-we could do a Disney song?” Butters suggested from next to Kevin. 

 “No more Disney songs,” the teacher’s voice cracked as she spoke out. “I can’t take anymore Disney songs.” 

“I like this one!” Bebe argued. “Why do we have to change it?” 

“Because you have spent the past twenty minutes arguing over it. You can either reach an agreement, or pick another song. It’s your choice.” 

There was a low murmuring amongst the class as they all tried to figure out a solution to the problem they’d been given. A couple of students deflected over to Craig’s side, much to the outrage of Bebe and Red, who shot him and Lola nasty looks. 

It was Annie who finally came up with a solution to the problem, raising her hand and waiting to be called on. “Maybe we should flip a coin, miss?” 

Craig reached into his pocket to pull out a small bag of change. 

“No!” Bebe stopped. “It has to be one of teacher’s coins! I bet you’re going to give us a double-headed one or something!” 

Craig scoffed. “I’m not going to  _cheat_ , Bebe.” 

“Fine, give me the coin to check, and then we can get Kevin to flip it.” 

He narrowed his eyes. Then pocketed the bag. 

Bebe preened with pride at the silent confession that he had, in fact, been about to pull out a double-headed coin. Mrs Stevens fished through her pockets until she pulled out a coin and gestured for Kevin to come and take it, pleased that she was having as little to do with this whole charade as possible. 

Kevin positioned it on his thumb and pointed to Red to call out her side. She shouted  _tails_ loudly before the boy flicked the coin, watching it soar through the air, before catching it and smacking it loudly onto the back of his other hand, taking only a moment to wince at the force which he used. 

The choir was silent as they looked on and waited with bated breath. 

“Heads!” he declared. “’Thee’ wins!” 

There was a chorus of cheering, Lola grinning wide and practically bouncing on the spot as Craig smirked across at Bebe and Red while raising his middle finger at them. 

Mrs Stevens honestly could  _not_ be fucked to tell him off. 

“Alright, kids, get into position!” she announced, straightening up at the piano. “Seeing as we have that settled, let’s start practicing!” 

As the kids lined up in their usual positions and prepared to start the song again she saw Bebe gesture rudely back at Craig with a look that promised  _this isn’t over_  in response to his middle finger, which he barked a sarcastic laugh at before going to the other end of the line and standing between Butters and Annie. Bebe elbowed her way into line next to Lola who gave a disgruntled cry at the actions from her former friend. 

Perhaps Mrs Stevens’s estimate had been wrong. There was no way those two were going to stay in choir until high school. She was going to kick them out  _long_ before then. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun factoid of the day: I often would threaten that if we sang Disney songs in choir at school then I would demand we sang Power Rangers in four part harmony, so we stayed away from Disney for the longest time. 
> 
> I was furious when it happened and I didn't get my Power Rangers. 
> 
> The kids I chose for this were present in the choir during the few times it's been shown, specifically in the first season. But I added Butters. Cause. Well, choir boy Butters, come on.


End file.
